MSN at Torchwood
by TheRisenMittenCrew
Summary: exactly what the tittle says. one-shot. fun the team have on MSN. rated T just in case, because of mild suggestions etc.


Torchwood MSN

I have seen many people write fanfics in this style and I am not doing this to copy, only to indulge in the joy of writing it. It includes Janto and a little Gwen bashing. I don't think you'll have any trouble guessing who is who but any queries, don't hesitate to ask. This was written for Deviant Art before I came on here and my FanFiction name came second after Ianto's MSN name (you will understand in a moment )

CaptainCheesecake has signed in

The_Risen_Mitten_Crew has signed in

Toshiko_Sato has signed in

Harpalicious_(dead)Sexbomb has signed in

Super_Cooper has signed in

The_Risen_Mitten_Crew says: Jack, what's with the name?

CaptainCheesecake says: What's with your name? :P

The_Risen_Mitten_Crew says: No no no, I asked you first! Rules are rules :D

CaptainCheesecake says: It's just what a friend of mine used to call me. Now, tell us about your name, I'm intrigued to say the least.

The_Risen_Mitten_Crew says: …

Harpalicious_(dead)Sexbomb says: Is it another one of your little hobbies? Like that stopwatch?

CaptainCheesecake says: Owen, I've told you before, that's not a hobby.

Harpalicious_(dead)Sexbomb says: Whatever. -.- So what's this 'Risen Mitten Crew' then Ianto? Is it some kind of tea-boy group where you gather for meetings on the weekend and talk about which coffee blend you used to seduce your boss with that week?

Super_Cooper says: Owen! Don't be so patronizing! And he's not a tea-boy!

The_Risen_Mitten_Crew says: Thanks Gwen, and no Owen, it's not a 'tea-boy' group that gathers on the weekends (although I do like to seduce my boss with a nice cup of coffee ;D). There is no 'Risen Mitten 'Crew'' there's only me :'(

Toshiko_Sato says: Awww Ianto, I'm sorry, I would join but I'm a little busy right now, what exactly is it you do in your (nonexistent) 'Crew'?

The_Risen_Mitten_Crew says: Oh, the usual…stopwatches…measuring tapes…that sort of thing…;D

CaptainCheesecake says: Ooooo, can I join? Please? We could have sooooo much fun! ;-)

Harpalicious_(dead)Sexbomb says: Oh god! Not another excuse for you two to run of and shag! You already have plenty of those! :(

Toshiko_Sato says: O…kaaay…this conversation is gonna get awkward…I'll just…um…

Toshiko_Sato has signed out

Super_Cooper says: Yh, she's right, thanks Owen (sarcastically). :(

Harpalicious_(dead)Sexbomb says: Just sayin it like it is. :D

CaptainCheesecake says: Anyway…can I join, Ianto?

The_Risen_Mitten_Crew says: Sure, why not?

Harpalicious_(dead)Sexbomb says: I'll tell you why not! For the sanity of the rest of the team and the survival of Torchwood! THAT'S WHY NOT! (I don't even know why I care) :(

Super_Cooper says: Oh Owen, don't be so melodramatic!

Harpalicious_(dead)Sexbomb says: Gwen! You don't know what it's like! You try being dead and not sleeping so the only thing you can do is come in here early in the morning and try to ignore what they get up to when they think no one is around! :(

The_Risen_Mitten_Crew says: …

CaptainCheesecake says: …

Super_Cooper says: …ROFL!

CaptainCheesecake says: Omg! She is actually rolling on the floor laughing! (She's gonna get that coat really dirty, lols!) Whoa, that made me sound sooo camp! Ianto am I camp? :(

The_Risen_Mitten_Crew says: Hehe…no, not at all! :D

CaptainCheesecake says: *suspicious eyes* Haha…Tosh is looking at Gwen in a really 'what the hell' kind of way, lols :D

Toshiko_Sato has signed in

Toshiko_Sato says: What the hell?

CaptainCheesecake says: Woooo! Bulls-eye!

Toshiko_Sato says: Why is Gwen laughing? What did I miss? Actually, on second thought, do I really want to know?

Harpalicious_(dead)Sexbomb says: Tosh? We shall save your innocence and advise you to leave now. Oh god, she is STILL laughing! :(

CaptainCheesecake says: Jeez, who new little miss caring could laugh so much?

The_Risen_Mitten_Crew says: She obviously finds us really hilarious. :(

CaptainCheesecake says: Awww, Ianto, don't worry, I'll tell her off. GWEN! Stop laughing now or you're fired! You're upsetting Ianto and no one is allowed to do that!

Super_Cooper says: I'm…sorry…but…I…

Toshiko_Sato says: There she goes again! Seriously Gwen, some of us are trying to work! :(

Toshiko_Sato has signed out

Harpalicious_(dead)Sexbomb says: Well, at least someone is laughing in this depressing hole in the ground. :(

Super_Cooper says: :D

Super_Cooper has signed out

Harpalicious_(dead)Sexbomb says: *sighs* I'm not sticking around here to listen to you two dribble over each other.

Harpalicious_(dead)Sexbomb has signed out

CaptainCheesecake says: Hahaha! That was fun! :D

The_Risen_Mitten_Crew says: Yh, lols! Well? Do you wanna join my 'crew' or not? There's only one place left…;)

CaptainCheesecake says: I'm so in there! :D

CaptainCheesecake has changed his name to RisenMittenCrewMember

The_Risen_Mitten_Crew says: Haha, I like it! :)

RisenMittenCrewMember says: Oh yeah? Well I'll give you something else you'll like at out first 'meeting' ;D how does tonight sound?

The_Risen_Mitten_Crew says: Hey! I'm the leader here! I issue the 'meetings' thank you very much!

RisenMittenCrewMember says: Yes sir! Sorry sir! ;D

The_Risen_Mitten_Crew says: …did you just salute?

RisenMittenCrewMember says: Um…no…? :|

The_Risen_Mitten_Crew says: Hmmm…well, yeah, tonight is fine. :D

RisenMittenCrewMember says: C u then xxx 3

RisenMittenCrewMember has signed out

The_Risen_Mitten_Crew has signed out

2 days later

RisenMittenCrewMember has signed in

The_Risen_Mitten_Crew has signed in

Toshiko_Sato has signed in

Harpalicious_(dead)Sexbomb has signed in

Super_Cooper has signed in

RisenMittenCrewMember says: Right, everyone ready to work?

Super_Cooper says: Why? Is everyone already in?

Toshiko_Sato says: Yes…

Super_Cooper says: Well I'm not! I'm still at home! Didn't anyone notice I wasn't there? :(

Harpalicious_(dead)Sexbomb says: *raises hands in defence* hey don't look at me! I've been in the autopsy room doing stuff so I just assumed you were here.

Toshiko_Sato says: and I'm in the archives researching something because Ianto is…wait, Ianto where are you?

RisenMittenCrewMember says: Um, Ianto and I are otherwise engaged ;D

The_Risen_Mitten_Crew says: Um, yh, we're, um, busy… :P

Super_Cooper says: …so none of you noticed I wasn't there? :'(

RisenMittenCrewMember says: Well get of msn and get your petite arse in here then!

Super_Cooper says: Ooooo I bet you'd like that wouldn't you Harkness? ;)

RisenMittenCrewMember says: …

The_Risen_Mitten_Crew says: Wtf?

Super_Cooper says: Lols ;)

RisenMittenCrewMember says: Just get in here ok? You're slaking!

Super_Cooper has signed out

Toshiko_Sato says: Seriously?

Harpalicious_(dead)Sexbomb says: I think she was coming on to you Harkness! :D

RisenMittenCrewMember says: You think so? :D

The_Risen_Mitten_Crew says: …*gives thunderous look then gives up and resorts to puppy dog eyes instead*

RisenMittenCrewMember says: Awww, don't worry Ianto, I'm still yours xxx 3

Toshiko_Sato says: Awww, you guys are so cute!

RisenMittenCrewMember says: Thanks Tosh, we try our best :D

Harpalicious_(dead)Sexbomb says: *runs to bathroom to throw up*

Harpalicious_(dead)Sexbomb has signed out

Super_Cooper has signed in

RisenMittenCrewMember says: Gwen! Are you here yet?

Super_Cooper says: Yes, I've been here 5 minutes. I would have thought you, Jack, would have noticed my petite arse walking in through the door. ;)

RisenMittenCrewMember says: Sorry Gwen, I was to busy admiring someone else's, ;D

The_Risen_Mitten_Crew says: :D

Super_Cooper says: :( *evil eyes* Humph! Well I don't need you Jack, I've got Rhys! :)

The_Risen_Mitten_Crew says: …hahaha! You're kidding right? Rhys in no way compares to the infamous, sexy, Captain Jack Harkness! But if he keeps your paws of my man then, *shrugs* sure, why not? Hehehe…:D

RisenMittenCrewMember says: Now now Ianto, be nice, we can't all have gorgeous boyfriends like you and me can we? But you are right about me being sexy! ;D

Super_Cooper says: Hey! Rhys is gorgeous and way sexier than both of you put together! :(

The_Risen_Mitten_Crew says: Ummm…Jack? I think one of us needs to take Gwen to the doctor, I'm worried about her health.

RisenMittenCrewMember says: Hmm…maybe your right…I do know a good psychiatrist who works not far from here.

Super_Cooper says: You're so mean! :(

RisenMittenCrewMember says: Now now Gwen, the first step to recovery is accepting you have an illness. :)

The_Risen_Mitten_Crew says: We can only help you if you let us. :D

Super_Cooper says: Shut up! :(

The_Risen_Mitten_Crew says: There's no use in getting angry. Come on Gwen, let's calm down. Breathe in…and out…and in…and out…there that's better isn't it? Practice this on a regular basis; it will help with your anger management issues. :P

Super_Cooper says: !

Toshiko_Sato says: Awww come on guys! As much as it is amusing to read this, don't you think it's a little unfair to gang up on her?

RisenMittenCrewMember says: Lighten up Tosh, it's only a bit of fun! :D

Super_Cooper says: At my expense! :'(

Super_Cooper has signed out

Toshiko_Sato says: You guys have upset her now!

RisenMittenCrewMember says: Nah! We'll say it was Owen and that he signed in as both of us, she'll never know! :D

Toshiko_Sato says: Tut tut tut…

Toshiko_Sato has signed out

The_Risen_Mitten_Crew says: Hahaha! God Jack, you're so…so…indescribable! That's why I love you. xxx 3

RisenMittenCrewMember says: I'll take that as a compliment, I love you too. Now, do you want to…

The_Risen_Mitten_Crew says: Oh no! It's time for some real work. You've got some phone calls to make remember?

RisenMittenCrewMember says: Ugh…I hate UNIT…except their red caps which by the way would look hot on you! ;)

The_Risen_Mitten_Crew says: So I've been told…;)

The_Risen_Mitten_Crew has signed out

RisenMittenCrewMember says: God I love it when he does that! ;D

RisenMittenCrewMember has signed out

Later that day

Toshiko_Sato has signed in

Harpalicious_(dead)Sexbomb has signed in

Harpalicious_(dead)Sexbomb says: Oh God! I'm so bored!

Toshiko_Sato says: Tell me about it! :(

Harpalicious_(dead)Sexbomb says: Absolutely nothing has happened today! Seriously Tosh, no kidding, I've finished all my paperwork.

Toshiko_Sato says: :O It's a miracle! :O

Harpalicious_(dead)Sexbomb says: I know! Also, I swear to you Tosh, I've never in my life spent so much time on msn!

Toshiko_Sato says: Me neither :(

Super_Cooper has signed in

Super_Cooper says: Hey y'all!

Harpalicious_(dead)Sexbomb says: HOW ARE YOU STILL HAPPY?

Super_Cooper says: …

Toshiko_Sato says: Don't worry about him, he's just having one of his 'my life sucks cos I can't get an erection' moments (it happens often nowadays)

Harpalicious_(dead)Sexbomb says: :(

Super_Cooper says: *shrugs* sorry, can't help being happy, Rhys is taking me somewhere tonight, (it's a surprise!)

Harpalicious_(dead)Sexbomb says: Yay! Just what I needed! A person in a happy relationship to torture! :D

Super_Cooper says: Hey! You can't pick on me! Why don't you torture Jack and Ianto? Surely that's more fun! *pleading eyes* :(

RisenMittenCrewMember has signed in

The_Risen_Mitten_Crew has signed in

Toshiko_Sato says: Um guys? Just so you know, Owen is on a 'torture people in happy relationships' rampage and Gwen is guiding him away from her and in your direction. :D

RisenMittenCrewMember says: Thanks Tosh, we'll be on our guard, ;)

The_Risen_Mitten_Crew says: Yeah Tosh, we're on the lookout. :D

Toshiko_Sato says: Ah, but your not. I can see from my desk that you are in Jacks office, sat on his lap, snogging his face off. How are you doing that as well as typing by the way?

Harpalicious_(dead)Sexbomb says: :O Wait, WHAT?

Super_Cooper says: HA! And you said I was slaking!

RisenMittenCrewMember says: Nah, this is an official Risen Mitten Crew meeting, we can do whatever we want for the duration of the meeting. ;D

Harpalicious_(dead)Sexbomb says: OMG, I love saying this…I TOLD YOU SO! :D

xxx


End file.
